


First Love

by ang_ang



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_ang/pseuds/ang_ang
Summary: “Hey, new boy,” Ash calls out. Eiji’s eyes shoot open in response to the sharp voice.His eyes flick towards Ash.“Beautiful... He’s absolutely beautiful,” Eiji murmurs to himself.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	First Love

“Ash, hey Ash!” Skip calls out.  
“Hmm?” Ash replies as he turns around in his chair to face Skip.

“So he’s Ash…” Eiji hums to himself.  
Nervously tracing small circles on his leg, Eiji stares at Ash’s back and wonders if he should go talk to him. ‘Will he be mad if I ask to hold his gun? But then I’ll be able to see his face…’ Eiji whispers. 

As Skip excitedly tells Ash about how he saved a dog from getting hit by a muddy truck, Eiji carves the sound of Ash’s smooth voice into his memory. To Eiji, Ash’s voice feels like a lullaby, as if he’s lulling Eiji to sleep. Slowly, his eyes close shut as he listens to Ash’s velvet voice. 

“Hey, new boy,” Ash calls out. Eiji’s eyes shoot open in response to the sharp voice.  
His eyes flick towards Ash.  
“Beautiful... He’s absolutely beautiful,” Eiji murmurs to himself. Silence. He sweeps his eyes across the gang and finds that everyone’s looking at him. Their mouths are hanging open, their eyes zone in on Eiji as they scan him from top to bottom.  
“New boy? Me?” he asks while pointing a pale finger towards himself.  
Ash stands up with shock written across his face as he carefully steps closer to Eiji. He keeps his Jade green eyes glued to Eiji’s own dark brown.  
‘He has an adorable mop of brown locks and soft, warm eyes...' Ash thinks to himself. 

"He's perfect," Ash whispers as his green eyes scan the rest of Eiji's immaculately sculptured body. 'Only a hand length’s away. That’s all I need to cross to touch him; to feels his body against mine,’ Ash repeats in his mind. 

Is this… Love at first sight?

Eiji trails his eyes from Ash’s silky blond hair down to his sleek gun held firmly by his jacket. Instinctively, he feels the need to call Ash’s name, to run his hand through his fluffy hair. 

“Ash-” he begins.  
“What’s your name?” Ash interrupts.  
“My n-name? My name’s Eiji, Eiji Okumura,” he replies, surprised by the sudden question.  
“Eiji… what a nice name,” Ash whispers softly as if he only wants Eiji to hear him.  
A scarlet blush immediately covers Eiji’s face as he takes in Ash’s words.  
“Come… sit down,” Ash hums as closes the distance between them with a single stride and leads Eiji to a seat in front of the bar hand in hand.

\---

Ash grips Eiji’s hand hard as they both sit down.  
“How have I never seen you before? Where have you been all this time?” Ash asks while grasping Eiji’s hands tightly.  
“T-this is the first time I’ve come to America… I live in Japan,” Eiji answers, refusing to make eye contact with Ash, afraid to get lost and drowned in love.  
A soft, slender hand grabs his cheeks, urging him to look at Ash’s face. The blush that had slowly faded away immediately came back. Ash’s hand lovingly caressed Eiji’s cheek.  
The light touch against his face sent sparkes of embarrassment to Eiji’s heart.  
“Ash, can… can I touch your hair?” Eiji requests with a slight plea to his voice. Ash feels harsh tugs in his chest as he feels the strong desire to give in to temptation and let Eiji do whatever he wants.  
“Yes,” Ash exhales as he gives in to Eiji's enticing offer. Eiji slowly releases his hand from Ash’s tight grip and inches closer to the soft strands of Ash’s hair. He gently pats Ash’s head as the familiar feeling of stroking a cat - a rather large one, washes over him. A rhymical purr escapes from Ash’s rosy lips. The feeling of bliss overtakes Ash as Eiji slowly presses his head into his chest. 

They stay like that for a while - Eiji combing the silky strands of Ash’s hair, and Ash feeling at home with Eiji’s presence. A home he never had. A home he would never leave.


End file.
